Rules
Welcome to the Land of Dreadcraft! Whether you’re a newbie or an old hat here to brush up, glad to see you taking an interest in the rules. Please read thoroughly and, if you find any points unclear, ask any administrator or moderator in-game or on the forums and we can clarify. For Ranks, please visit Ranks Gameplay 1. Have a clean .JAR file! Other than Spout and rare, direct approvals, no other game mods (including X-ray Texture packs) are allowed. If you are found to be using a hack or mod, you will be banned. 2. Sky buildings are not allowed. Sky buildings are houses, platforms, any sort of build that is not tethered to the ground in a realistic way. If your house is floating with just a 1 block tower in the center, it's a sky building. Along with this, placing 1 block towers around is against the rules. If you need to make 1 block towers, remove them! 3. Buckets (for milk, water and lava) are enabled on the server, though only VIP and above can place water and only Admins can place lava (at the moment). To obtain VIP, one must prove themselves mature, competent players who can be trusted. 4. All plugin exploitation is completely unacceptable. Exploiting warrants a permanent and instant ban. Please report all bugs, beneficial or not, to a moderator or administrator immediately. Failure to inform a staff member can result in a ban. Behavior 1. Admins and Moderators have final say in issues and are right 99% of the time. Arguing with staff is non-productive and will worsen the situation. If you have questions about why a decision was made, please send a PM or start a thread in the forums. 2. Keep it respectful. Treat all members with respect and keep personal slurs, rage, and attacks out of your messages. If you believe what you have to say needs to be said in all caps, you’re probably better off keeping it to yourself. We all get upset, but do not make personal attacks on other members. 3. Harassment, which ranges from constant verbal bothering, to stalking, to repeated killing of another player, is a ban-worthy offense. For more, see the PVP section of the rules. 4. Griefing, the malicious or mindless destruction of any player’s builds, is not allowed under any circumstances. At any given time we can tell when something was broken/placed, by who. 5. If you have a question about any rule, please speak to staff to get clarification. PVP & Looting 1. This is a survival PVP server. PVP is allowed. 2. No spawn-camping. Repeated kills at a player’s spawn point may result in a ban. 3. Outside of factions and residences, players can break blocks to enter buildings to kill or loot chests. They may not senselessly destroy, but these access points are not considered griefing. Join a faction, or create a residence and lock your chests to avoid this. 4. Unlocked chests are free to be looted. If you can access it, you can have it. However, use your brain. 5. Do not harass other players. If you kill, do not kill repeatedly or break any rules to do so. If you are killed, do not throw insults and caps-rage. Keep all grievances to PM. 6. Setting your Home in someone's faction or house and using it to PVP is exploiting this privilege, even if you get consent from the faction leader to place it. Admins know, and will find out. Use your brain. Follow the rules. Have fun.